Aezopithecus
Aezopithecus is a distinct Fanged Beast that walks completely upright and fights with punches, kicks, grabs, boulder throws and even using trees and a melee weapon. Physiology It stands upright and is much taller in height than the average hunter, retains light grey fur with a darker grey chest and glimmering yellow eyes. Behavior Usually minds its own business, leaving other monsters alone to do what they're doing: but if provoked, it will go ballistic and proceed to shred the opponent to pieces with its powerful muscles. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex -Legend Main Prey: Anything edible it can come across, fruits, meat, etc Arch-Rivals: Barioth Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will keep a close eye on Blangos from a distance as the blangos cower back, it usually leaves them alone afterwards. Its been known to have gruesome battles with the likes of Barioth. Tracks Tracks: Mega Ape prints, Stumped tree pile, Ape fur piles Specific Locale Interactions It will sometimes causally go to its resting place to sleep for several real life minutes before waking up. It will pick berries and herbs from piles and proceed to mix them together before consuming it. It can climb to the top of the Arctic Ridge to throw the flag pole and use it as a melee weapon against the hunter. Abilities Retains a green coloured fire, electricity and the dragon element, holds an entire arsenal of ailments alongside physical brutality at its disposal. A once in a millennia: force of nature. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its embers will start to glimmer, the sky will have constant spotlight-esque lights shimmering downwards and moving around with a constany surge of lightning and meteor showers to accompany it *Tired State: N/A Mounts The hunter climbs them from the back of the neck, the fanged beast will attempt to fling them off and try to grab them with his bare hands, if he fails, the mount is likely to succeed, if failed, he will throw you off. Ecology *Habitat Range It is entirely exclusive to arctic regions as it cannot adapt to survive in forested, arid and humid environments due to its thick fur and mass insulation. These regions include the Arctic Ridge and the Frozen Seaway. *Ecological Niche It is one of the top dogs of the arctic region with only Barioth, Zamtrios, Blangonga and Tigrex serving as competitors and potentially enemies. It is ommivorous and typically feeds on berries and herbs, although will also go after meat, specifically the likes of Popo are considered a delicacy to the fanged beast. There have been reported cases of an Aezopithecus getting along with a Blangonga and its troops... *Biological Adaptations Its thick fur and mass insulation allows for it to dwell within the harsh arctic locales that it calls home, helping brave against powerful blizzards. It has a powerful physique, capable of lifting trees with one hand and swinging it around as if it was a blade. Attacks Stomp: It will stomp in front of it, hitting the hunter in front of it. Triple Stomp: It will stomp with its right foot, then with its left foot, then the right one again. This causes small ounces of quake. Arm Swipe: It will swipe its arm in similar fashion to the Barioth tail swipe attack. Randomised Arm Swipe: He will swipe his arms repeatedly and in random directions, hitting any hunters within the proximity before stopping. Uppercut Arm Swipe: It will raise its right or left arm and hand upwards before then uppercuting, causing particles to be flown in that direction, getting hit by this attack will send the hunter flying. Multi-Smash: It will smash its left hand, the right hand and then left hand again, causing large amounts of quake. Leap Smash: It will leap high and the air and then raise both its before then crashing both its hands and arms into the ground first-hand as it lands back on the ground. this causes quake and can deal an insane amount of damage. Charge: It will charge on two legs at a fast speed, hitting anyone that is near his charging radius. Quadro Charge: It will go on all four with its arms and then charge at a targeted hunter: the speed of this is faster than the regular charge and it can also combo-chain this move into a leap-smash with it. Charge Dropkick: As its charging it has the chance to home in on a hunter and then dropkick them, sending the hunter flying. Boulder Toss: It will dig downwards to pick up a bunch of boulders, It can pick up from 1-3 and it will chuck them at the hunter on sight. Frostball Toss: Similar to the Boulder Toss except it now tosses a ton of large and almost entirely frozen solid balls that corrode across the map when unleashed. Getting hit by these inflict Iceblight. Tree Pickup: the Aezopithecus will yank a tree out and proceed to do several attacks with it. Weaponised Trunk: It will swing it around as if it were a sword against the opponent, it swings them in various ways such as - hammer swing - greatsword slam - longsword slash - hammer tornado gold club spin, etc - some of these hits can inflict Iceblight as they toss ice from the ground. Trunk Throw: When its done with the trunk, it will target a hunter and throw it at them, the radius of the throw is large and the attack can deal a massive amount of damage. Inflicts Stun. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Arms Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Body (Front) Impact: (★★) Cutting: (★★) Ranged: (★★) Body (Back) Impact: (★★) Cutting: (★) Ranged: (★★) Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Carves Notes * It is based on the Gigantopithecus in real life and the Megaithecus from ARK: Survival Evolved. * Aezopithecus was originaly going to get its own theme, but instead stuck with Aesopithecus, not getting music. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster